Golden Eyes
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Dean is having the worst of luck. Kicked out of school, home, captured by Death Eaters, and all because of what he was and what he was carrying.creature!fic M-preg slash DeanxDraco


**Another Dean Thomas fic, brought to you all by moi. He's so unnapreciated as a character, sure Harry is the main but Dean...Dean is epic. Onward!**

**I own nothing but this awesome picture of Alfie Enoch...wait...I don't own that either...I just made myself sad...hm.**

"Dean, honey it's just to weird, you're a boy…just…" My mother's voice trailed off and she let out a deep sigh. "I accepted this wizard nonsense, but you're on your own with this one." She said as she closed the door in my face.

I stared at the door with wide eyes and looked down at the bump on my stomach. First everyone abandoned me when I came out, then everyone found out what I was, then I got pregnant and everything went down hill from there… Or maybe it went down hill when I came out. I've been kicked out of Hogwarts, because they want to keep me quiet about whose child I'm carrying. The ministry has their eyes on me and I'm not too particularly happy about that either. I'm supposed to be 'on the run' but I can't exactly do that at this point in time, I have no were to run to, no one to run to, and I think I just started crying.

Damn mood swings, I'm not even four months along, leave me alone until at least the fifth month. Stupid hormones, and their need to show up, when I don't need anything else to make me feel worse. I sighed and walked down the steps and away from the flat I had grown up in for the first 11 years of my life. I suppose since I'm now 16 it should be easier to get a flat…with no money, and as a pregnant male. Ooh, Mr. Thomas didn't think that one through did you? What the hell am I supposed to do?

I can't raise a child on the streets, and I can't exactly walk around pregnant, I am a guy. So what's a pregnant, wizard (among other things), to do in these troubled times? It's odd how I can find humor in the whole situation, but I suppose acting depressed will only end up killing me and my child. As I stood on the corner, I wasn't aware of the approaching triple-decker bus that had skidded to a halt in front of me. I looked up as the doors slid open and a man, around the age of 30, smiled at me. "Well, come on then." He said.

If they rape me and kill me, they'll be putting me out of my misery…let's go. I stepped onto the bus and was greeted by a shrunken head with a Jamaican accent. Going to a school for witchcraft and wizardry, prepared me for anything, so this didn't even freak me out. As soon as I was seated the head laughed loudly, "Fasten your seat belts! We're in for a bumpy ride!"

The bus took off and I was thrust backwards by the force. The best went speeding, and swerving down the London streets, and of course muggles couldn't see us. "Where're you headed boy?" the man, who greeted me asked.

"Um, the Leaky Cauldron." I said quietly.

"Leaky Cauldron!" The head yelled.

The bus driver jumped and pulled a bunch of levers and handles. How do I get myself in these situations? I'm gay, pregnant, alone, and I might die in the next couple of minutes. Great. Finally the bus came to a halt and I was sent hurdling forward, but fell into someone's arms. I looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy smiling down at me. This dude has a creepy smile, if anyone cares to know. "Hello there Mr. Thomas."

I backed away from him and he grabbed me roughly by the arm, "You're coming with me dear boy." He hissed.

A loud crack sounded and in the blink of an eye, I was in a house, it was beautiful, a little eerie, but beautiful. Mr. Malfoy threw me onto the couch and I was told to stay there or face the consequences. He wouldn't harm me, especially because of who's child I'm carrying. I looked around and sighed, now I've been captured by the Malfoy's. Life just keeps getting better and better. My stomach churned and I bolted up, looking around for a bathroom. I started searching for one, I could feel everything making it's way up my throat. I finally found a bathroom and collapsed onto the white tiled floor. I emptied the contents of my stomach into the porcelain bowl and moaned. I stood slowly and flushed the toilet, then I turned on the water in the sink and washed my mouth out. The taste was almost gone but a faint bitter taste still lingered.

I walked back into the room I was in and sat on the couch. As soon as I sat down someone walked into the room. I looked behind me to see Draco and his father, the walked around the couch and stood in front of me. "What is he doing here?" Draco spit.

"He's going to be our guest." Mr. Malfoy smirked.

"Why?"

"Dean, why don't you tell him." He suggested.

I bit my lip and looked at my fingers, "Because I'm carrying Voldemort's child."


End file.
